My fair lady
by Teggers-Of-Hellsing
Summary: integra of hellsing takes the viewer into her crazy life as the daughter of the famous van hellsing!


**Disclaimer:**i dont own hellsing,but i do own any charecter that are not in the hellsing anime that may be featured in this story.enjoy!

Darkness....madness...chaos...blood...lust...they all tie into this lil game that the undead play with there preys mind.

I never thought i wouid be the one to fall into this torturous game of death,The daughter of a vampire slayer and master of a household that was famous for its vampire slaying organization..slaves to the crown of england.

I was taught that vampires or as there originally called nospharatus were vile devious creatures..they killed there pray for one of two things,one to live or two to toy with them.

I have slaughtered many in my day,but there were two that served me...a young police girl with short messy blonde hair,she had been turned into a living dead by my other slave,a tall man with raven black messy hair.he had been on a mission in chedder england when he rescued her from a demon who portrayed a preist there.

but the man i spoke of,well my history and his go way back..allow me to fill you in a lil on that later,but for right now ill tell you about my organization.

I had ran this organization known as Hellsing since my father the late gabrielle van hellsing died of natural causes way back,he left the household and organization in my hands,trusting me to run it fairlly and to his beliefs,as well as his teachings.

for many years i have walked these halls still rembering the day it was almost stolen from me by my greedy uncle,who wanted to run it for his on vile reason.

i was a child then about the age of 13...i crawled threw the air shafts of the manor cause he had sent his men out to find me and kill me on site,i listened in on there conversation from a vent over what wouid be my office.

"dark arts room,experimentation lab,dungeon...well that brat couidnt have gotten far,i want her found then i will show her who the Real leader of hellsing shall be..and she will die,her blood leading me to rule this rundown manor....."he said as he laughed mainiaclly.tears fell from my eyes as i clenched my fist.

"how couid he do this..bastard!.."then i rembered what my father had told me awhile back one morning during my lessions.

"if you shouid ever get into trouble and need protection,go to the dungeon,there you will find the grandest conquest of the hellsing organization"with his words in my head i crawled threw the shafts till i go the dugeon as i jumped down threw a vent and looked around at the dreary halls and empty old musty cells,but soon my eyes fell upon one door..across it was a pentagram painted in what appeared to be blood.spells and runes were painted around it as well as i walked forward and reached out to touch the handle as something flashed threw my mind,soilders surrounding a dark figuer as it glared with cold red eyes as it charged forward at the men at a alarming speed as it ripped threw them with speed and force as blood flew everywere,the ones who still stood opened fire as the monster charged again ripping one of the soilders head literally in half as he drank the gushing blood from the half skull.i couidnt take it anymore so as soon as i let go of the handle the vision vanished as i herd something behind me as i turned only to see my twisted uncle standing before me gun in hand.

"you gave us quite a chase integra..but now its your time to die..."he said as he aimed the gun at my face as i back against the door.

"you bastared,this is why my father gave me the organization cause he knew you wouid be reduced to this uncle!!,cant you see that!" i pleaded as he snickered and reaimmed the gun at me.

"i dont care..ill send you to your father and hellsing will be mine...."he said as he laughed again,my hand went for the doorknob as another vision flashed threw my mind...The monster charged for the front doors of the manor as suddenlly he screamed a horrific cry as what appeared to be a black belted straightjacket appeared on him and tightened.he screamed again as the vision ended and i sensed something near me,many eyes appeared on the doors as a gruff voice spoke to me....i rember as if it were yesterday,and as im telling you this i stand before that same door with my hand on the doorknob.

"i know you dont want to die tonight...."it said as i swallowed my fear and pushed down on the knob as my uncle fired,it missed me as i fell missing the stairs and hitting the cold hard stone floor,my uncle didnt give up chase,he followed me down into the room,i couidnt see anywere it was pitchblack all but the light from the hall.

"well well well integra,this wouid be a perfect place for you to die..."he said firing his hand gun as i tried to get up and crawl into the shadows as the bullet nicked my sholder as i fell once again,my blood spattered the ground,i coward into a ball in the center of the room,but the room was silent for long,something was making a lapping noise in the shadows,the men as well as my uncle and i looked around as one of the men spoke up.

"oh god whats that!?" i turned to look as i saw something moving in the shadows,it was a man he hunched over and seemed to be licking my blood off the ground.

"theres no record of this at all...what is it..Mr.hellsing!?"another man said as my uncle squinted his eyes to see,the man had long platnuim hair and was restrained with his arms behind his back,he looked up with cold crimson red eyes,blood dripping from his lips as he smirked.my uncle was scared now as he began to shake a lil as he signaled his men to open fire,the man soon broke the arm restraints as he charged i realized it was the monster from my visions,i back against the wall,the monster tore my uncles men apart then turned to him as he looked to me aiming my gun.

"its only right you have a escort to take you to your father.."he fired a shot but as soon as i closed my eyes expecting the end the bullet didnt hit,the monster had taken it in his arm as he turned on my uncle ripping his hand off his wrist as he turned on me and cornered me.i raised a gun i found on teh ground as he spoke to me,i was about to let a monster tell me what to do.

"shut up!,i am the master of this household,integra wingates hellsing,i will die before i let a vampire order me around!" i yelled as he smirked and chuckled.

"you are your fathers daughter..forgive me my master.."he said bowing before me..he helped me out of that fix,and from that day on i called him alucard...my loyal servant and my view on the nospharatues changed to a point.he now was a tall man who usualy wore a big brimmed red hat and red trenchcoat with black undersuite,his hair was no longer white,it was a deep raven black now and shortened but he couid grow it out on command depending on the control art release i had him on...but ill go on with that more.he fights at my side by slaying vampires or freaks,and guards me at the same time,but the sun now begins to set..and its time for you to leave my manor...so for now i shall leave you with this chapter to ponder what wild tale i shall weave next...i bid thee fair well and goodnight...

your friend,

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing


End file.
